Love YouMe!
by Mystic Rains
Summary: They wanted to debut, but as actors, not musicians! Still, once President Lory has his mind on something...


**I used some characters that people may not remember, but I included references if you need a refresher.**

**(1) See chapter 25, page 15**

**(2) See chapter 151, page 14-15**

**Blah blah, don't own.**

* * *

Mogami Kyoko sat in the actor's lounge of Skip Beat, waiting to be called on stage. Demons, ghosts, and evil spirits circled around her bass guitar, hissing and chanting dark curses upon it. They had been doing so since she had arrived on set. The instrument had grown darker and darker as time passed. The Love Me symbol was now blood red, and the back was a violent mix of blue and black.

She wasn't alone in her despair in the least. Kotonami Kanae, her best friend, sat in another other corner, muttering to herself. She kept opening her guitar case, checked to see if her guitar was really there, and closed it with a snap. Once she'd complete this cycle, she'd pinch her arm, and then go to open her case again.

Amamiya Chiori rubbed her drumsticks together, sharpening the usual rounded tips to spikes. "Love this...Love that…love this…" She mutter darkly.

* * *

_Three weeks ago:_

"Please, be sure to treat me well!" Yumi giggled and bowed to the three strange girls in the pink jumpsuits.

There was a brief silence, as the LME Love Me girls looked from the sparkling thirteen year old, to the president of their company. All together, they burst out in an angry tizzy as they ran to President Takarada.

"EH!" "I can't play an instrument!" "I'm here to be an actress, damn it!" "EHH!" "What about our schedules?" "EHHH!" "I hate singing!"

He shut the voices of dissent with the wave of his gloved hand.

"While all of you girls have been improving in your own ways, you've seem to have forgotten why you were placed in this section." He glowered at the three girls and turned his head to the side. "You need to learn how to love again…" Lori climbed a chair, his arms clutched close to his chest. " …To love the audience…," he thrusted his arms out. "…and be loved!" His butler threw confetti as the girls watched dumbstruck.

Clearing his throat, he directly pointed at Chiori, "Drums!" Kanae, "Guitar!" Kyoko "Bass!"

Lori readjusted his majestic suit, and fixed his monocle back to his eye. "The faster you learn your parts, the faster Yumi can debut, the faster your acting freeze will be removed." He walked smoothly out with his cherry wood cane, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

"Are you ready, Moko-san?" Kyoko chirped, trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Let's just get this over with…."

* * *

The stage lights dimmed as the band made their way on stage. Even in the dim light, the pink jumpsuits glowed.

The host's voice ran throughout the dark studio.

"Welcome to today's show of Skkkkkkkkip Beat!" The audience cheered and clapped. "We've got a great show for you today. Today's special guests are…. " Lights swirled around the audience, illuminating each one. "Kouenji Erika, actress and daughter of the founder of the Kouenji group! (1)" Kanae's face darkened, and the girls on stage nudged away. "The ever adorable pop actress sensation, Kawagoe Michika (2)" The drum set burst into ebony flames. "and a man that needs no introduction, Fuwa Shoooo! "

"Now put your hands together for…Love Yu-mi!"

"1, 2, 3, 4"

The catchy pop rock melody started as the lights illuminated the stage. The band played the introduction perfectly, but almost froze as they neared the chorus. Where their singer should have been, was a Yumi shaped space and an empty mic. Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other horrified.

* * *

"_Oh boy oh boy oh boy you're so cute to me!_

_I love you love you love you endlessly_

_And I know you love to love to adore me_

_Don't you forget to love your Yumi"_

Three frustrated screams floated from the Love Me studios. Grabbing the stereo by its handle, Kanae spun it around and smashed it into the nearest wall. The CD and all its pieces shattered into small fragments and rained to the floor. A rush of feet encircled the pieces and stomped on bits, assuring its death. They'll never learn the words to such a stupid song.

* * *

"_Please don't say you are crazy_

_Because you are really lazy_

_I'd love to tell you where to go_

_Cause you sent my heart_

_Don't you know_

_It's already there"_

Kanae's voice rang clearly through her microphone as she smiled coyly at Kyoko. Nudging her head at the audience, Kyoko gazed darken into a smile, as she too stepped in front of the microphone.

"_Please don't say you are lazy_

_I know you're really crazy_

_I can't be fooled again_

_My lips are mine to give_

_Who said that you_

_Could try it there"_

Kanae went on a guitar riff, grinding the strings to the instrument like they were bugs beneath her feet. Chiori stood up and pounded her anger on the drums. The stage lights went from pink to red, and the three figures looked like they were glowing. The two guitarists switched off, pouring their voices into their words.

"_Your pretty face, somehow it got you this far_

_I can't tell why, guess they lowered the talent bar"_

"_I admit that you caught me, in a swirl_

_But I'm here to top you, it's my world"_

"_Don't think that love is easy"_

"_Its haunting and won't let you sleep"_

"_We're here to warn little fans of your ways"_

"_You shouldn't make it past today"_

"_Please don't say you are crazy_

_Because you are really lazy…"_

* * *

"Love You-me! Love You-me! Love You-me!" The crowd chanted as the radio clicked off. Tsugara looked up at his manager as they exited the vehicle, wondering if he noticed.

"I have to admit, that Yumi girl has more potential than I expected. It definitely wasn't the sound I expected when she asked us for your autograph…" Yashiro shut the door and looked at his smiling charge. "What?"

"Nothing," Ren responded. "Maybe we should get something to eat."

Yashiro looked at his watch. "Yeah, we're about 15 minutes ahead of schedule. Let's go to the cafeteria."

Alarming the car door, Ren hummed as he walked in toe with his manager.

"…_I know you're really crazy…"_

_

* * *

_

**Ugh, a one-shot song fic. This is exactly why I wanted to avoid writing. Once I got the bug though , I have to get it out of my head. I hope it provides some meager form of entertainment. I need some humour to contrast my other Skip Beat story. This was supposed to be fun and easy to write, but it got to be pretty difficult. I just wanted to step away from all the Setsu/Natsu set-ups.**


End file.
